


Wake Up (Damien/Darkiplier x OC)

by sincerely_bubbles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), WKM - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_bubbles/pseuds/sincerely_bubbles
Summary: Paige Brooks was a simple minded person. She did what she needed and keept her nose out of other people's business. Of course, it is only self preservation, as she didn't want others to be poking around her life, her secrets were far to big and dangerous. Yet, she can't seem to keep to herself when a letter arrives from an old friend, one she thought would never speak to her again, inviting her over for a celebration. Drawn to the idea, she forgets that others from her past will be there as well, and she gets herself tangled into a mess she doesn't think she can handle.A "Who Killed Markiplier" fanfiction, Damien/ Darkiplier x OC





	1. Prolouge

Lovely Paige,

I am overjoyed to invite you to my manner October 10th. I am having the gang over to celebrate, and nothing would make me happier than if you attended. I understand you are busy, but I am asking only for two days of your time. I assure you, that, under my wishes, it will be a fun and joy filled time. I believe you need it as much as I wish it to happen. Please, arrive at Markiplier Manner at 6:30pm for poker, drinks, and dining. Nothing would make me happier. 

Sincerely,

Markiplier

 

 

my dudes, so many of you stop here. whyyy


	2. C H A P T E R O N E

Paige:

I stepped as quietly as I could through the crisp, fallen leaves. The heat made sweat trickle down my neck, but there wasn't much I could do that this point. 

'I was asked to be there,' I reminded myself, rubbing my arms with my hands. 'Don't be so stressed.' 

Eventually, the driveway came to view. A carriage sat at the base, and I came to a still, trying to see if any figure was inside. I decided to not take my carriage, riding the train, and walking the rest of the way. Assured that nobody was in the cart, I continued up the pavement. My shoes clicked slightly on the hard surface.

Nobody stood at the porch, so when I climbed the steps, I paused, giving myself a minute to compose my features. I was practicing myself in the art of not letting my every emotion run wild across my face for the world to see. Then, I lifted my arm and raised the heavy knocker and let it fall, flinching slightly at the loud noise. 

The door opened to reveal a well-kept man with dark hair. "Bonjour, Miss. Paige, I presume?" He asked with a slight accent I couldn't quite place. 

I nodded, stepping into the house and letting him take my shaw. "Yes. . . It's a pleasure," I mumbled, gaze fixed across the room. 

"Welcome to the Manner, your invitation please?" The man asked and I handed the latter over, my eyes never leaving the pair talking further in the house. "Very good," he said, then repeated it softer under his breath. "I shall fetch you a drink."

"That won't be necessary," the men my gaze had been locked on looked over, voice carrying to my spot. I smiled at my feet as he continued to talk, "She doesn't drink."

I let my eyes flicker up to Abe and Damien. They hadn't seemed to change a bit. Damien was wearing a tailored suit and a pin labeling him Mayor. Abe had his uniform still on, always ready to jump into any situation that needed sleuthing.

"Very well." The butler walked off, and I made my way over to the pair. 

Abe met me halfway with a tight hug, lifting me slightly off of the ground. Back when we were all closer then ever, he had always been more like a weird brother then a friend to me. 

Once I was set down, I turned to Damien. He was already there, walking stick in his hands. He took my hand a pressed his lips to my skin. Memories I suppressed flooded to the surface of my mind and I fought to push them back, lest I do something I shouldn't. "Paige," he said as greeting, then pulled my hand gently to wrap me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck hesitantly. I have always had mixed emotions about hugs. On one hand, I could crush anyone with a bear hug, but in many situations, I manage to turn them way more awkward then they need to be. But, much to my surprise and relief, Damien squeezed my waist gently and the hug was over- no more awkward then my hug with Abe. 

I stepped back and they instantly included me into their conversation. I was content in the moment, listening to them talk about Damien's duties as Mayor. Then, unexpectedly, the conversation turned to me. 

"Paige, what are you up to nowadays?" Abe asked and I sent him a shocked, forced smiled. 

"Ahh. Nothing new." I mumbled, only to be interrupted by Damien's chuckle.

"Nothing new? I would think that your concerts making the paper every other week is certainly new." His tone was warm as he sent me an equally kind smile. 

"Oh, thank you." I mumbled. Abe started to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening. Damien smiled at the district attorney, (Y/N), and William as they walked into the house. Damien went to greet (Y/N) and William strode purposely towards me. Grabbing my arm gently at the elbow, he pulled me to the adjoined room, Abe following closely behind. 

'See. They don't want you here. William isn't happy to see you, Damien and Abe were just being nice, I be-' my thoughts were cut off by William pulling us to a stop.

"Paige?" He breathed out. I looked fearfully at him. 'He hasn't forgiven you. Why would he?' I thought, looking down, only to be pulled into yet another tight hug. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." 

"I don't think any of us did." I heard Abe say from behind me. I couldn't help the smile creeping up on my face. 

"I missed you too Will." I said, returning his hug, then pulling away, "It's going to take much more then that to get rid of me." I said, voice quakey.

"Look, Paige, I-" William was cut off by Markiplier coming down the stairs. 

"Welcome, welcome, one and all! My name is Markiplier. Thank you for joining me on this auspicious evening. So good to be surrounded by such close and trusted friends. Now, this evening, it’s not all about the poker, it’s not all about me. It’s about me, it’s about you." He sent a wink to (Y/N), then shot a smile towards me. "So drink up and be merry! Life is for the living! And who knows, I could be dead tomorrow." With a laugh, he reached the bottom step of the staircase. 

"As I was saying, Paige, I truly am-" yet again William was cut off, again by Mark. 

"May I cut in?" He asked, not waiting for a response, Mark kissed my hand just as Damien had, smiling at me. "The infamous Paige Brooks. I've missed you cousin." His smile seemed slightly forced, but I brushed it off. He had every reason to not be completely thrilled with life, I was only glad that he had decided to let bygones be bygones and throw this little celebration. 

"And same to you." I smiled, not letting my curiosity show on my face. 'Ask what the celebration is for.' "Mark?" I managed to ask.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow in my direction, finally letting my hand fall from his grasp. 

"May I ask... What are we celebrating?" My words rang through my head again and again, in a half of a second, I had already thought of six ways I could've asked that differently, how I could've phrased it to make the question less rude. 

"Ahh. All in good time, sweet Paige." Marks hand grazed my cheek and his grin was almost, but not quite, unsettling. "Have I mentioned that you look ravishing." 

"Thank you." I responded, slightly upset about him brushing off my question. "We should get to the table... For dinner." I nibbled my lip, hoping he couldn't tell I was uncomfortable. 

"Yes... I suppose we should. This way." I took his offered arm as he lead me to the table.

I was sat between William at the end of the table and (Y/N), Damien across from me, Abe next to him with Mark at the head of the table. 

Dinner was gone all too fast, and poker was set up on the table. I brushed my hands over my skirt. I had always been the worst at this game, my emotions were always clear on my face. But, I was determined to win this time. I heard a chuckle from across me. 

"Are you putting your game face on?" I heard Markiplier ask. I sent him a sly smile before picking up the cards delt to me. 

Ten of clubs. King of queens. Trash trash trash. I raised an eyebrow at may cards, then couldn't help a laugh bubbling from my lips. Nervous habit. From beside me, William joined in on my giggle with a chortle of his own. "Looks like little Paige still can't play." With a shrug, I threw my cards down. 

"I'll just watch." I compromised. "Maybe I'll help around a bit, just like old times." I attempted to send a covert wink to Damien, I had always made sure to help him win. Damien shot me a small smile before looking down at his own cards. 

"Ahh. You're just the same. Rather help cheat then play the game." I hard Mark mumble, quietly, as he didn't want me hearing. 

"Excuse me?" I whispered, but the table had gone silent. Mark sent me a lopsided grin. 

"Nothing. Nothing, just talking to myself." I raised an eyebrow that he didn't see, his eyes set on his cards. I was starting to get warm. Flushed, I tried again to assure myself I had heard wrong. 

'It is true though. You're weak. Can't even control something you've had to deal with since you were a child.' I took a deep breath, clenching my fists under the table. 

"And, if anything, what I said was true." Marks words were again mumbled under his breath. 

'Give him what he deserves.' He's my friend. 'Friends don't speak of each other like that.' He doesn't mean any harm, I'm sure of it. 

"Please tell me this is one of your jokes, dear friend." I heard William say, always the one to defend his friends. I silently thanked him. 

"But of course!" Mark boomed. My palms were throbbing. Indents were forming on the surface of my skin, I could feel my nails pressing harder and harder. "As everyone knows, you take the truth and twist it into a joke, isn't that right Paige?" At the sound of my name, my gaze snapped up from it's fixed spot on the table and to Mark. "It's rude to not answer when someone asks you a question." He sang, his joking tone slightly dark. A warning. 

'That's it! He deserves what's coming to him now. You kn-' I stopped the train of my own thoughts, standing up and pushing the chair back in the process. 

"I need some air." My voice was small, weak. I hated it, I was too loud in quiet situations, too soft when I need to be assertive. 

I turned to walk out of the door, but my chair stopped me. In an attempt to show my anger, I swept the chair to the side, but ended up moving it just enough for me to walk through and cringing at the loud noise that it caused. Sidestepping the thing entirely, I picked up my skirt gently and prayed that I didn't trip. 

"Always the drama queen!" Marks voice was still joking with the undertone of darkness, a vicious joy added to the mix. This wasn't my Mark- our Mark, that we had grew up with. Yes, he was there, but something darker seemed to surround him. His jokes were taking a more serious tone. 

I thankfully didn't trip walking out of the room, my steps still soft despite my anger. I never did like making excessive noise. 

I threw open the garden door as soon as I reached it. Before I could step out, something was set on my shoulders. Silky fabric, a black inky color with dark blue embroidery lining the bottom. My shaw. 

"It isn't cold, but it is nighttime, I wouldn't want you getting sick." A calm and familiar voice spoak in my ear. I shivered as I felt his proximity as he situated my shaw on my shoulders better. 

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling my hands loosen their death grip and my lip throb slightly. I took the small step so I was outside and reached my hand up to my lower lip. I drew a finger over the skin and pulled it back to reveal a faint blood stain. I hadn't realized I was biting my lip. 

"You really haven't changed. Old habits die hard, don't they?" He stepped out next to me, shutting the door, catching my lip with his thumb when he turned to face me again. 

I shot him a bashful smile and looked down. 

"I figured I'd accompany you... You shouldn't be alone." 

"Thank you Damien." I mumbled, letting him lead the way to the gardens. 

A few minutes passed of comfortable silence and walking. My hand layed on his arm, his walking stick in the other. "I don't think I ever got the chance to say I was sorry in person." I broke the silence. 

"Water under the bridge, I was only concerned about you." Damien stopped walking and I did as well. I saw him turn his face to look at me, but my gaze danced across the sky, looking at the stars. 'Lies. It can't be true. You hurt him too much.' I pushed the thought away, looking at him.

"I hurt you." Was all I could manage to say. 

"I'm okay now." He responded. Gently, I gripped his arm and pushes the sleeve up. A faint scar ran from halfway up his arm to his elbow. 

"That isn't okay. I really am sorry." He supposed me by grabbing my hand and flipping it over. Similar scars filled my palms and finger tips. Gently, he brought my hand up to his lips for the second time that night and lightly brushed his lips across the worst of the scars. 

"Please, take care of yourself before you worry about me."

 

 

(This AN used to be in the prologue, but I moved it because people weren't continuing to read... You don't have to read it, it just sets up a few things)

Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be taking on another story, but I am just so inspired. I will be trying a different style of writing in this... We'll see how it goes. 

Also, I feel it worth mentioning that this is going to be very difficult for me. For the first time in all of my years of writing (*cringes at the thought of my earlier work*) I have never done this type of thing before. 

My OC will be tightly based on myself. Of course, for plot sake, some things will be different, but personality, appearance, and many other things will be super similar to myself (her name is my middle name for chrissake). In doing this, it forces me to be completely honest with myself about who I am. 

I am also not censoring this. I do not believe there should be too much cursing, but I did check the box warning profanity, and there is a warning here, do please do not report this. 

There will also be violence and maybe mature content in this. I have no plans whatsoever to write smutt. Ever. Sorry to disappoint, but it may get... Steamy? someone please shoot me for that word choice

Furthermore, I have no idea on the length for this. I don't think it's going to be too terribly long, but I'll have to get a feel for the story to know for sure. 

OH! IMPORTANT! Reader will be in this. I cannot bring myself to put another OC in the MCs spot reserved in WKM. I also am not taking them out, they play too big of a role. So, they will be there. They will be gender neutral, so please correct me if I slip up and give them a pronoun. Also, for obvious reasons, they will be mute. 

Anyways, enough of my rambling, I believe that's all I need to share. As always, follow me and keep up with my activity for information as to late updates, early updates, random things, ECT. 

I'm so sorry if this chapter seems or feels rushed... They just have history, trust me, not everything is going to happen at once. I am so excited, I have so many things planned for this. 

Xoxo,

Bubbles


	3. C H A P T E R •T W O• (P A R T O N E)

Paige:

After a bit I felt calm enough to go inside. Damien held the door open for me and I stepped inside, sending him a thankful smile. 

The poker game seemed to be over, darts the new subject, a keg now in the middle of the room. I sent a worried glance towards Damien. With a smile, he put his hand on my shoulder, then walked past me, voice booming as he made jokes. 

(Y/N) walked up to me and offered me a cup of beer. With a smile I shook my head. "I can't." They sent me a look of confusion. "I'm... Allergic." They sent me a knowing nod while I was kicking myself for the hesitation. (Y/N) strode off, and I couldn't help but admire them. District Attorney, a path in life, a solid future. 

As gracefully as I could I walked over to the game, picking up a dart and flipping it over my knuckles like I had learned to do with a pick years ago. "I'll play winner," I announced and got drunken okays in response. I lifted myself up onto the small table set up with drinks and empty glasses. Picking up a champagne glass, I twirled it in my hands, never one to sit still. William won a bit later, and I lost to him. The games lasted for a while before everyone, sans Markiplier, was drunk around me. 

"How are you holding up?" Damien asked, stumbling to my side, words slurred. I just laughed and shook my head. 

"I'm having fun. And you, my friend, are very drunk." I noted, seeing as he couldn't stand still, slightly swaying. It was weird to see him like this, not elegant and poised, but loose and messy. It was a change I couldn't quite decide if I liked or not. 

"I meant in life. When you talk you seem so sad." His face stretched in an exaggerated frown and his words slurred, "The only time you seem to to be happy is when you're talking about others. And during your concerts, of course. But you don't have many of those. Why don't you?" The words were talking out of his mouth and they looked to be as new to his ears as they were to mine. 

"I didn't know you've been to any of my concerts," I responded, avoiding the questions. 

"I've been to all of them." He said, maybe trying to mumble it, but his drunken state must have mixed quiet and loud, because his voice echoed with the sheer volume of it when he spoke and he seemed sheepish afterwords, "I just didn't tell you, afraid that you wouldn't like it. But, shh, don't tell Paige that. I don't want her to be mad as well." 

"Damien. I'm Paige." I laughed, knowing I couldn't take anything he said in this state to seriously, he didn't know who he was talking to, nonetheless what he was talking about. 

"Oh." His pupils widened in the flashing lights. "I'm going to go get another drink." He said and stumbled over to the keg. I shook my head and watched him clumsily poor himself a cup, spilling quite a bit on the ground. 

(Y/N) stumbled past, also very drunk, and I swept a chair out of their way before they could trip on it. They sent me a sheepish smile before disappearing to the restrooms. I sat on an armchair near the front of the room, feeling as though I was seven again, watching over my drunken father. I shook off the memory, not wanting to go done that path tonight. Those were memories I could visit when I was alone. When I wasn't standing in the middle of a party. 

"Feels like babysitting, watching them while sober, doesn't it?" I heard Mark ask. I whipped my head around to see him standing and twirling around a familiar object in his fingers. 

"Is that my ring?" I asked, feeling for it on my finger. Not finding it I sent him an accusatory glance. 

"Yes. It's a very pretty ring. He gave it to you, didn't he?" Mark nodded his head to Damien doing a keg stand. I smiled lightly at him, he seemed to be having a genuinely good time. I nodded my head yes at his query. "Yes, I thought as such. You left it by the sink in the kitchens. I'm guessing that you helped Chef clean up?" I flushed and mumbled a yes sheepishly. I always felt bad leaving people to clean up by themselves, even if it was their job. Mark tucked my ring into his pocket. "I'll give it to you later, it's dirty." 

"You don't have to cl-" Mark walked away in the middle of my word. Shrugging it off, I went over to Damien who had stood up from the keg by now and was receiving cheers from his friends. 

"Hey Paige!" His voice was too loud, words muddy, joining and breaking at the wrong spots. "Did you see?" He waved to the keg and I nodded with a forced laugh. 

I hated drinking, I hated drunk people, but I never said anything, a habit from my youth that I grew to get used to.

"We're playing cards again." Mark announced. I raised an eyebrow at him. It hardly seemed fair to play against the drunken men and rob them of their money. "You should play Paige. I bet that you can beat them now that their drunk. Maybe." Mark smiled and took a sip out of his glass. I knew it wasn't alcohol, as he couldn't drink, but that was it, the rest was a mystery. "Actually, thinking it through, I have no idea why I said that. You couldn't beat a pig!" I scowled and grabbed his sleeve in an unusual spree of anger. 

"Mark." I whispered harshly, threateningly. He laughed and continues his pokes and prods, leaving the topic of my incompetent poker skills, touching on other things, my "lacker music", and "over emotional tendency's." 

"Really Paige, don't look so mad, it's the truth." I glares at him. "Fine, shall we reminisce on old memories? You haven't seemed to have lost any of your weight, guess we can't call it baby fat an-"

I reached up and tugged his head slightly down by his hair. "I may be related to you, imbecile, but that gives you no right to speak to me like that." I snarled. With a laugh he brought me outside.

"C'mon, let's take a walk." I unwillingly complied, pulled along by my hand. "Have you talked to your father lately?" He asked and I gasped. 

"No." I said curtly.

"Don't be so emotional, it was just a question. It's never been like you to hold a grudge, so what, you had daddy issues. Get over it." I jerked to a stop. Mark had been there with me my whole life, our fathers were brothers. He was never like this. Something was off. Even still, my blood boiled, despite knowing something was wrong with him. 

"You listen to me. I am slow to anger, but you know that I will heat up and blow up in your face. I have done nothing to you, and if you think me going off is fun party entertainment, don't blame me when someone gets hurt. And, if you continue, I guarantee, it will be you that is hurt."

"Can't... worse... am," was all I could hear him mumble under his breath. 

"What?" I asked, releasing my hand from his grasp, my anger released, leaving me feeling remorseful. Something was wrong with him, and all I had done was tell at him. That wasn't right or wise. 

"Nothing. I am sorry, dearest Paige. I was in the wrong here. Let's join the party again." He still wasn't acting like Mark, but he strode away back into the house anyways, leaving me to follow, running a bit to catch up to his longer legs. 

 

 

This is half the size of an actual update, sorry it's short, but this isn't an actual update, this is only a Thanksgiving gift. 

sorry if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, here's a free update if you don't. 

update on schedule soon, but it will only be the other part to this chapter, sorry. 

thanks!

bubbles.


	4. C H A P T E R •T W O•(P A R T T T W O)

Paige:

 

Everyone inside was shit faced. I sighed and lifted my wrist to glance at my watch. 12:42 am. Letting my arm fall to my side, I found Damen in the kitchen stuffing his face while Chef wasn't watching. 

"Damien. I'm going to bed. Practically everyone out there is passed out. You should do the same." I informed him then spun on my heel. I managed to leave the room without him saying a word. I had unconsciously decided that I, in fact, did not like drunk Damien. 

I ascended the stairs, leaving the music, drunken men, and mysteries behind. I found my room, the one I used to sleep in way back when, and pushed the door open. 

I shut the door quickly, then lit the candle sitting by the door, sweeping my eyes across the familiar room. It looked like Mark hadn't changed it a bit. My drawings were still scattered along the walls, drawn with stolen ink from my parents, filled with memories.

The closet still held clothes now too small for me, the drawers of the breau full as well. The sheets were the same, a soft lavender, the pale quilt still worn at the edges from nervous fingers rubbing at it in the dark afraid of childish monsters. 

I set the candle on a small bedside table and sat on the bed, gripping the quilt in my fingers. My fingers hooked between the knitting of the fabric. I pulled it up and up and up into my arms until the only part of the material touching the bed was what I was sitting on, then I stood and pulled that up as well. I sat again, pulling the quilt around my shoulders. I tucked my hands under the fabric and shut my eyes, memories washing over me. 

The quilt was my baby blanket, Mark and I's grandma made one for every child and grandchild she met before she died. Mark had one as well, a soft grey with pale red threaded through here and there. I knew the red would be faded to pink at this point. 

A sob escaped me and I pulled the blanket closer. The last time I was here, I had brought the blanket with me to sleep with. That was years and years ago, and I hadn't thought to snatch the thing as I ran from here. I hadn't time to get anything in that small moment of time. 

I ran

  And ran

      And ran

          Away from my problems, never returning to the mannor, nor my friends. 

I squeezed my eyes closed as tight as possible before opening them. The room was blurry from my tears, the candle light flickered across the furniture, throwing shadows across the room. I stood, letting the blanket fall from my shoulders. 

Someone, presumably the butler, had brought my bag up, the only new thing in this old room of mine. 

I undressed, memories flooding over me:

Mark and Will and I making forts. 

Mark and Will and I making mud pies. 

Mark and Will and Damien and I at my mothers funeral.

Mark and Will and Damien sitting right outside of the door in front of me, begging me to eat. 

Me and Mark, playing as toddlers, the memory fuzzy.

Mark and Will, teasing me.

Me and Will, pulling jokes on Mark. 

Mark and me.

Me and Mark.

Mark and Will.

Will and Mark. 

Me and Will.

Will and me. 

Mark, me and Will. 

And, of course, Damien. 

He was everywhere, just as they were. His childhood essence filling every nook and cranny, just as mine did, as Marks did, as Williams did. The house breathed our childhood and our memories. It thrives on our lives, our tragedies, our laughter. 

I dressed in my pajamas, a white-blue slip that fell to my knees. I took the bobby pins out of my hair, long, wavy locks falling just above my waist. A brush was run through my hair. 

All the while, memories overcame me, my actions purely habit at this point, my mind was elsewhere. My mind was seven, running up and down the stairs to get away from the boys. 

Finished, my mind came to reality. My hands were hot hot hot, like I had stuck them in a fire. My body was gradually following in suit, this time not heating in anger, but in sadness. The heat was slow traveling. 

I sat on my bed and breathed. I didn't let my mind think of anything else, just breathing. In the back of my head I knew I shouldn't be here. I left for good reason last time, and the memories here were overwhelming. 

god you're pathetic

Calm, I folded the blanket, took the pictures down and placed both on the desk. I closed the drawers and closet doors. 

why are you here?

I made my way back over the the bed in a serene trance of calmness, not letting my mind think. I needed to get through this. 

you shouldn't be here

But I am here. 

they don't want you here. 

Mark invited me. 

out of pitty for his awkward cousin

I am here now, that's what matters. 

SWINE!  you are not wanted here. They don't want you. But I do... later, later.

I am here, that is okay. 

sleep now, you are okay. 

I am okay. 

shh, go to sleep, we will fix this. 

I am okay. 

sleep.

I am tired. 

it's okay.

I should sleep.

 

 

a shorter chapter, i'm sorry

but, this was the best place to stop so...

i hope you're enjoying so far, things are about to heat up quickly... literally and figuratively.

xoxo,

bubbles 


	5. C H A P T E R •T H R E E•

Paige:

Something woke me up. I didn't know what it was, but I was awake and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. 

I allowed my eyes to shut, daydreams slowing and becoming muddy, confusing. The clock had only read 1:32 a few minutes ago. I danced on the brink of sleep before slowly loosing reality, slipping back into my dreams.

 

There is a girl running across the garden. A pale dress flows behind her, short brown hair ruffled as always. She shrieks with laughter, turning sharply around a hedge only to meet the thing she's been running from. 

The girl falls to the ground. A slender hand reaches out and helps her up. A woman in a dark pink dress. The woman's hair is long, wavy. The girl stares in awe as the woman helps her up. 

The two walk along the garden, the woman kind in the girls eyes. The woman gives the girl candy. 

Gay, the little girl skips along beside the woman. The woman smiles at the young girl. 

Giggles fill the garden, the woman and girl playing day after day. Soon, winter melts into spring, into summer, into fall. 

The little girl has grown several centimeters, the woman's hair is longer. 

The little girl still admires the woman, even as the woman's face thins, wrinkled hands and sunken eyes. 

The woman never fails to greet the girl with candy. The little girl never fails to walk with the woman every day. 

Years float by and the little girl is still a child. The woman seems impatient. The woman still gives the girl candy, but their walks lengthen. 

Winter is here again for the third time. The woman and the girl have been walking for a while now. The little girl is cold. The girl wants to go home. The woman doesn't let her. The woman is holding the girls hand, but it isn't comforting or nice to the little girl anymore. The little girl wants her mom. She tells the woman this and the woman laughs harshly. 

''S H E S  G O N E  N O W "

The woman yanks the girls arm and pulls her faster and faster through the garden. They are running now. The girl is growing growing growing. She is at the woman's height. 

The girls childhood is gone, stolen by the woman. 

The girl stares at the woman. She lifts her hand and the woman follows in synch. The girl flattens her hand into a palm, then pushes it towards the woman. The woman follows in synch. The girls hand meets glass. A mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen up, im sorry this is short, but you see why! I just couldn't bear to continue after where I stopped because it was just too good of a spot.


	6. C H A P T E R • F O U R •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we shake things up a bit?

William:

 

"How can you be so flippant?" Damien's voice was loud and accusatory.

"Flippant! I’m taking this matter very seriously!" I rebuttaled, letting my anger seep through my voice.

"Oh don’t give me that horseshit! I know you hated him, but, god damn it, he reached out to you!" I felt the urge to laugh at his statement, aside from the anger bubbling in my stomach.

"Oh what do you want from me?" I growled, leaning towards him slightly. Mark really was a bastard, taking my friendship and ruining that as well.

"Well I want you to care!" He sounded like a child, begging me to do something I never would. I couldn't care about that ass anymore, not after what he did to me. Still, I couldn't lie and say that a part of me wasn't still mourning about the loss of Mark, not the one who was laying over on the floor, but the child that was my best friend, the one who I would never think would take what he took from me. 

"Just because I’m not weeping like a child doesn’t mean that I don’t care." I said truthfully. I just didn't care about the Mark he had lost today. I cared about the Mark we lost years ago.

"I can’t believe you. You come and find me when you pull your head out of your ass! Excuse me." Damien left, pushing a figure out of the doorway to leave.

"Damien, I don’t-! Oh! Ah, good to see you again! You were quite the rapscallion at last night’s festivities. But you’re probably here to help the detective with his “investigation of murder”." I noticed the person Damien pushed to leave was Y/N. A new face that I was growing welcome to see. I ignored the thunder that struck in the background, "anyway, I’ll help you; I’ll tell you what happened to our dear friend Mark." I mimicked Marks winny, arrogant voice.

"'Oh! Look at me! My name is Markiplier, now! Forget all my friends or the people who helped me along the way! Just look at my money! Oh, I need to pay people to be my friends! Ha-ha-ha! You like me? Too bad. Oh, glug-glug! Oopsie poopsie. I can’t hold my booze. Gotta go off to the little boys’ room. Who wants to join me? I’m gonna go there upon my stairs. My house has more than one staircase. Oh, look at me and how great I am! Oh no, I’m falling. Aah, I’m dead.'And that’s what happened. Probably, anyway. So, if you need to corroborate this story with anybody else just be on your way and investigate the entire house. Go now, I’ll be here when you’re done." I dismissed Y/N and sat down, holding my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what was happening. He already tore apart our friendships once, and now that sicko had to go and die, just when we were getting to be close again. And to put the cherry on top of the cake, now I was feeling remorseful. I had shoved the sadness deep inside of me, the part of myself that missed the people who I used to be closest with, my dearest Paige and Mark. Paige. I shot up, leaving the room swiftly to find her. 

I wandered a bit, but couldn't find her. Remorse and guilt pooled in my stomach, I fought to keep it at Bay. Mark deserved to die, he was an ass. Paige was strong, she'd be fine, I'd find her later. She'd be fine. 

I took a deep breath and discontinued my search, climbing the starts to the bedrooms. 

 

 

Paige:

I sat outside on a bench, staring out into the garden, tears falling down my face in an endless stream. It was quite cold, I knew that in the back of my mind, but I couldn't bear to even put more then two percent of my thoughts on that fact. I couldn't even feel the cold aside from on my numb lips and cheeks. My arms, legs, hands, feet, everything was hot hot hot. Y/N had tried to talk to me, see if I knew anything. They sat and let me talk for five minutes about nonsense memories before giving me a sad smile and leaving. 

"Paige." I looked up to see Abe, notebook in hand. 

"Hi" my voice cracked more times then should've been possible on that small word. Abe sat next to me and pulled me to his shoulder. 

"I ways forget that he was more then just a friend to you. He was family." I nodded, and Abe pulled away much to my appreciation. I didn't want to hurt him. "I know that this is really tough, but I need to ask you questions." I nodded, running my fingers under my eyes. He asked me a few questions about last night and what I thought happened. He filled me in on what he had found out about the death. His talk about rectum temperatures made me think that he fingered Marks ass, which was extremely gross, but the image of it made me take my mind off of the fact that my closest cousin was dead inside of the house that I practically grew up in.

Abe left not long after that, going to meet with Y/N and try and figure out what happened. 

I sat there for who knows how long before standing. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, then made my way to the garden. I trailed my hands over the plants, letting my mind wander to my dream. My brain was to tired to think of the current situation, so I focused on the dream. It was oddly familiar, and unlike most dreams, every detail was etched in my mind.

"Paige." My name was merely a whisper on familiar lips. I turned to see Damien, cane in hand, eyes full of tears. 

I wanted nothing more to run into his arms, to weep at the loss of my last blood family member on this Earth. I wanted nothing more then to sob and tell him through a choked throat how much he means to me, how much he had been there for me. 

I drew closer to him, his name dancing on my lips. I drew in the breath to utter those three syllables, but the air I drew went to feed another emotion. With a sob and no breath in my body, I collapsed on to the ground, holding my head in my hands. 

I was hot. Hotter then last night, hotter then I had been in weeks. Damien said my name, this time not a whisper, but a shout. I held up a shaking hand. He couldn't come near me. 

I couldn't hurt him again. 

A wounded scream tore out of my body, and I shook with the effort to restrain this awful curse. 

Hot hot hot. 

Burning burning burning. 

I tried to remember to breathe. 

I swallowed back the pain, bitting my lip to stop the tears. Mark was gone. 

Mark wasn't coming back. 

useless... you spent your last moments with him yelling at him. you shouldn't have left. you're nothing. you'll never be anything. at least... not by yourself you won't. 

get up. stop this nonsense. you're weak, but it doesn't have to be this way. 

I imagined a cool river flowing over me, only to open my eyes to see that it wasn't my imagination, it was real water. 

The fire was gone, and I sat drenched in it's place. 

I was empty. Out of flame, out of passion, only full of sorrow and depression. 

I was lifted from the ground, and I turned into the arms supporting me. 

They said comforting words in a baritone voice, calming me. I sobbed and cried out. My body hurt, my bones ached. My heart felt as if someone had stuck a syringe deep into my chest and sucked out the inside of my most vital organ. It still thumped in my chest, following the melody of the strong chest I was leaning upon, but every other purpose it used to hold was gone. I saw no reason in letting my heart do anything aside from pumping blood. 

I looked up through wet lashes at Damien, who was taking me upstairs, who was muttering sweet sentences of solemn, sinking words, speeches that were sent to console me. I silently thanked him. I was grateful for him, but my heart squeezed painfully at the thought of his kindness. Every word wrung out my already worn heart. 

I was placed on to my bed and left for a moment. I perceived no time passing, it could've been weeks before Damien came back, but logic told me it was only minutes.

Gently, he instructed me to undress while he went to the washroom. When he shut the door, I did as told, putting on the dress Damien left out that used to by my mothers. 

It was a black cocktail dress to rival my party dress, it fell to my knees. Lace covered the entire top, a peach slip protecting my purity. Form fitting and soft, it still smelled of my mother. 

I glanced at my own dress on my bed, burnt and ruined. 

Fatigued, I say down carefully. I still ached. 

A faint knock sounded at the door and I called out a weak invitation in, my vocal chords stressed and tired after my fit. 

Damien entered with a damp rag and bandages. Gently, he took my hands and cleaned the burns, wrapping them tightly up my arms to my elbows. Then, he slid black gloves over the bandages. 

"Thank you Damien." Talking hurt, and so did my heart, but I had to tell him this. He opened his mouth to speak, but my soft soprano beat him to it. "You're all I have left now, aside from Will." A tear slipped from my eye down my cheek. Damien lifted a gentle hand to my cheek and tiled my head toward him. 

Gently he leaned closer to me, kissing the tear away with the same love a father might have to his daughter as he kissed her head over breakfast. A sort of protective aura filled the air as he hugged me gently. 

"I will always be here for you. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one, let me know what you think, I might rewrite this chapter, it feels dry. 


	7. C H A P T E R • F I V E •

Paige: 

I slept. I slept soundly and fully and with no dreams. I slept like I hadn't in weeks rather than hours.

I awoke to thunder. I let my eyes trail over the room with lavender details mixed with pale greys and cold wood. I rolled to my side, before hearing yelling from downstairs.

"What the fu-OH!" I heard Chef yell. I shot up in my bed.

"Last chance, drop your weapon!" Abe called as I jumped to my feet and fixed my gown. I strained to hear the conversation, actions becoming jerky at the word weapon. 

"Master’s prized vase!" Benjamin cried and I threw open my door, the volume of the voices upstairs increasing greatly as I did so. 

"Everyone please! I know we’re all on edge, but can’t we resolve this amicably?" Damien, always the mediator, asked as I took the starts two at a time. 

"On edge?! This psycho tried to shoot me!" Abe yelled. With a gasp and a final step, I stumbled my way to the front door, where guns were drawn between William and Abe. 

"William..." I whispered, drawing the attention of Benjamin and Damien, Will and Abe still glaring at each other, Chef standing in the corner and watching everything happening, (Y/N) watched with a concerned look on their face. 

"That’s a bold-faced lie. I was merely doing some light target practice." William fixed his grip on his gun, glaring at Abe. 

"Abe...?" I whispered in a soft broken voice. Cold anxiety wrapped around my stomach, my broken heart squeezed painfully. 

"Inside?!" Benjamin looked at me, face white. I waved him off. It was fine. It would not be fine when this ended with another person important to me dead on the floor. 

"Well, yes, I couldn’t go on the ground now with that bloody chef in my way, could I?" William and Abe stood in a deadlock. They weren't giving up. 

My hands reached up and started to tug on a lock of hair, wrapping it around my fingers, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. 

"Damn right you should remember that, Private! Besides, you’re not my boss anymore." Chef crossed his arms. 

I shivered as a warm hand met mine and pulled me back away from the scene a few steps. I knew it was Damien, but I was too focused on the appalling scene in front of me. 

(Y/N) quickly turned at my moment, focusing on my for a second, before turning back to the argument. 

"It’s Colonel, you know." Will speak through gritted teeth. I needed to say something. They needed to stop. This couldn't continue. 

what are you going to do? 

"Enough of this horseshit! You knew I was onto you and you were trying to whack me off before I could finger you… As the murderer!" Abe yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room, making me flinch. 

A warm arm wrapped around my waist, bringing me comfort. 

"I will not be called a murderer in my own home!" William's finger shifted on the trigger. I sucked in a breath, prepared for the loud bang of the gun..

"Stop!" A voice, a beacon of hope, yelled.

The grand front doors swung open. A beautiful woman with short dark hair and a long dress stood in the doorway. Her pale skin seemed to glow as she took a step in the house.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at the two men holding their guns. 

Her voice was familiar and I almost collapsed at the relief of seeing her. Everything would be okay. I turned my head to look at Damien, his attention was focused on her, his sister. His arm slid up to my shoulders, pulling me closer.

"Who the hell are you?" Abe snarled. I could see the confusion on (Y/N)'s face. 

"Celine? What are you doing here?" Will's voice was softer then Abe's, but I was still scared. 

”'Celine'? How the hell do you know her?" Abe was loosing his cool, his hands wrapped tightly around the weapon in his hands. 

"Madame, I’m afraid you’ve come at a very inopportune time. Something dreadful has happened here." Benjamin stepped forward, the first to properly greet her. 

"I can see that, and I’m glad I got here before it got any worse." Celine stepped more into the house, pulling her thin shaw about her small shoulders. Her feet clicked in black heels, her long black dress swirling at her feet. 

"This is only the tip of the iceberg! And it’s a big iceberg. How can I put this delicately… MARK’S FUCKING DEAD!" Chef's harsh words made me grimace.

I was pulled closer still to Damien's side and I leaned into him. 

"What?" Celine scanned the room, face falling at the sight of me. I knew I probably looked a mess, but my thoughts were too focused to trying to keep up with what has happening around me to even attempt to fix myself. 

"Dead like my hopes and dreams. And he’s a flesh eating zombie, too!" Chef explained and I raised my eyebrows at the new information, glancing again at Damien. He met my eyes this time and gave me a small shake of his head. 

"Homo necrosis-" Celine was cut off. 

"Exactly. Hence the gun!" William waved the weapon in the air, causing me to flinch. How was he so reckless with something so deadly. 

"That is not 'hence the gun'!" Abe called out, frustrated, mimicking Williams moments with his gun. I pulled back from the scene more, catching the attention of Benjamin. 

"Stop waving those bloody guns around!" Benjamin yelled. I sank in relief when they obeyed. 

"Hol- Hold on! Tell me what happened! How did Mark… die?" Poor Celine. She met her eyes with everyone in the room. I set my chin when she looked at me. She sent me a sympathetic smile as I did so. 

"It was murder." Damien was the last one she looked at, so he took it upon himself to answer. Thunder rolled in the distance. "And worse yet, the body is missing." My head snapped up to look at Damien. He squeezed my shoulder, not looking at me. 

"What? Show me. And don’t say that word." Celine looked flustered. I had never seen her flustered before and it shocked me.

Ever since we were children, she was able to see things, know things, do the impossible. She was almost never caught off guard. When she grew to an adult, she took the title 'seer'. 

"What word? Murder?" Thunder rolled in the distance, lightning flashing in the room. 

"Yes! That word!" Celine yelled, angered. 

"Well, I mean murder-" more lightning, more thunder, filled the room, "-is a rather accurate description of what occur-" Celine cut him off 

"Do you not see that lightning?" Celine raised an eyebrow. 

"You sayin’ it was lightning that murdered-" thunder clapped. I saw it now, how was I so oblivious? "-Mark?" Abe finished, disregarding the lightning that filled the room with white. 

"Well, Mother Nature doesn’t really strike me as having murderous-" Will was cut off by more thunder and lightning. "-intent… Unless you count that time I was pulled into the board game Jumanji and I-!" Celine cut him off, throwing her hands up. 

"Stop, stop! Look, whatever’s happening here is tapping into forces far beyond our control." Celine explained, and I believed her. I could almost feel the unnatural air. 

"Murder." Thunder rolled, lightning filling the room after Chef mumbles the small, two syllable word. 

"Mur…doch?" Will tried. 

"Malarkey." Abe slowed the word, stressing every syllable. 

What were they doing? 

"Marco-!" Benjamin joined in.

"Melancholy." I whispered, feeling Damien chuckle slightly. 

"Enough." Celine sighed, making her way to me. " We need to sit down and talk. But first, Paige. . ." She stopped close to me and grabbed my chin. 

Damien's arm loosed around my shoulders, now not protective, just comforting. Celine tilted my face up so she could see into my eyes. "Paige, I need to talk to you alone." She said after a minute. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Tears burned in the back of my throat. 

you shouldn't have come here.

useless.

weak.

listen to me, i can make it all stop.

you just have to make them stop.

I nodded at Celine. I trusted her. 

"Alright. Everyone, into the dining room. Paige and I will be there shortly, we need to talk all together. Something is happening in this house, and I might have an idea." Celine's voice was a command that everyone followed, sans Damien and I. 

Damien stayed by my side. "Celine." He said, taking to his sister directly for the first time since she stepped in. I attempted to step back to give them privacy, but he stopped me, keeping me by his side. Damien had always been protective of me as a child, maybe some things never change. 

"Well will talk later Damien, I promise. But right now, I really need to talk to Paige. Alone." Her tone was cold and I felt Damien stiffen before releasing his hold on my shoulders. 

Damien bent to my ear level, "I will just be outside of the door" he mumbled in my ear before walking out of the room. 

"Come." Celine had taken a softer tone. She lead me across the room, red rugs a sharp contrast to the dark wood under my bare feet. We stopped in the room next to the foyer. It was a small room leading to the hallway, decorated with golden accents. 

"I. . . Can't tell you much. I am sorry for that. I'm guessing that you. . ." Again, Celine seemed uncomfortable. Maybe she had changed from the last time I saw her. Maybe she wasn't as assured as she used to be. Or maybe she was just in shock from finding out Mark had died. 

"If you're talking about the burning, then yes, I did." My voice was soft, ashamed. As children, we had spent hours in the garden trying to control this curse, trying to turn it into something useful. We only managed to figure out how to stop it from happening, and I was embarrassed to tell Celine that, after years of nothing that I gave into the heat and almost hurt Damien again. 

she hates you.

you're better off without her. 

do as i say.

do as i do.

i will make it all go away. 

i promise. 

Tears burned the backs of my eyes. I let a sniffle loose. Celine gave me a sympathetic smile before reaching into her small purse. Gently, she pulled out a tightly folded piece of paper. 

When she handed it to me, I unfolded it to reveal an envelope with my name on it, written in my mother's handwriting. 

I almost dropped it in shock. 

"Shh, it is okay. Open it when you're ready, when we have all of this figured out. I got one too, a letter. She explained a few things. Now it's your turn to learn what you need to know." Celine closed my hand tightly around the letter before pulling me into a brief hug.

I had the small thought that maybe she needed the hug just as much as I did, but she walked off before I could say anything. 

I clutched the letter, looking at it for a minute, before folding it up again and tucked it into the top side of my dress, where the fabric pulled sight against my side. 

I ran my fingers under my eyes before walking into the dining room where everyone was arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's officially official:   
> just a fair warning, there are only twelve chapters in this book.   
> and my heart hurts thinking about it,   
> so enjoy this while it lasts loves :)  
> i'll see you in the next chapter   
> xoxo,  
> bubbles


	8. C H A P T E R • S I X •

Paige:

"Enough! Look, Mark’s death is a terrible thing, indeed. But I fear that there are forces much darker than anything we’ve seen here today. I’m well versed in the arcane arts, but if you, untrained and uninitiated, can summon lightning with a mere word, we’re all in far graver danger than anything we could ever hope to face alone. We’re gonna have to work together if we’re gonna survive this." Celine met her eyes to everyone sitting at the table. I wrung my hands under the table, chewing my lower lip to the point where I could taste blood slightly. 

"Celine, what are you proposing?" Damien spoak softly from beside me. 

"We need to speak with Mark." So far, the entire conversation was just background noise to my thoughts, but hearing Mark's name snapped me into the conversation. 

"I knew it! He’s a flesh-eating zombie!" I heard Chef exclaim. 

idiot.

he should be first. 

we can solve this,

me and you.

"No-" Celine interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, maybe one of those smart zombies- homeo sapio zombifus!" Will sounded almost completely sure in his theory. 

"No, no! I need to commune with the dead." I met Celine's eyes. I was terrified of this idea. 

"That... doesn’t sound like a good idea." Abe mumbled from the other side of me. I turned to look at him and he sent me a quick smirk. 

What was running through his head? 

"Well, it’s a good thing I don’t need your permission. But you! You’ve been awfully quiet through this whole thing." Celine sassed Abe before turning to (Y/N). My eyes widened. They were mute, how insensitive of her. 

"With those beady little eyes." What was Chef saying? (Y/N) hadn't done anything. 

unless they did. 

how do you know?

they probably hate you as well

they all need to be taken care of 

listen to me damnit. 

"And wearing THOSE rags, pff." I fought myself in my head, Benjamin and everyone else fading to the background once again. 

"Maybe I shouldn’t have trusted someone so goddamn gorgeous." Abe mumbled. 

they're all idiots anyways. 

just do it.

do it damnit

listen

you know you want to

"Oh, I’ll pass." I focused on Will's voice, trying to ignore the ringing in my head, feeling adreline pulsing through my veins. I was getting angry, hot, with every passing remark pounding in my head. 

"But I feel like I can trust you. I sense that you have a far greater part to play in all of this. Will you help me find an answer?" (Y/N) nodded at Celine's query. 

you know you can do it,

so why won't you?

The ringing in my head continued louder. I attempted to ignore it and focus, running my hands along my thighs, breaking the skin of my lower lip under my teeth. 

"Perfect, come with me." Celine stood and (Y/N) followed in suit. 

if you listen

it will all stop.

"Alright, that’s enough. I’m not gonna just sit around and let you drag my partner off to their very likely death. I won’t stand for it!" Abe pushed his chair back as he stood up. It fell to the ground with a crash. 

come

on.

I breathed slowly. In the nose, out of the mouth. My teeth tasted of blood. 

"Well- I trust Celine with all my heart! I see no reason why, no reason why an... Any... Anyone should doubt her!" Will stuttered out. I managed a weak laugh. Of course he would say that. He was madly in love with Celine, after all. 

"Well, I have to agree with our intrepid detective, here. It just doesn’t seem natural." Benjamin added. I didn't know why they couldn't seem to trust her. She was just trying to help after all. 

is she?

she's going to hurt (Y/N)

"I never liked this uptight asshole." Chef waved in Benjamin's direction. "He walks around with a stick up his ass. But I think he’s right. Something’s weird." Benjamin couldn't seem to decide if he was upset or complacent with Chef. 

then she'll hurt everyone else

do it

deal with her

"If it makes you guys feel any better, you can stand watch outside the door, but my work cannot be interrupted." Celine compromised with the men while I attempted to close my eyes. My head hadn't stopped ringing and my ears felt ready to start bleeding. I ran my tounge over my lip and winced. 

"Oh, believe you me. I’ll be keeping a close eye on every single one of you. Even myself. Especially myself." Abe pointed his finger at each of us. 

i told you.

he's an idiot. 

deal with him first

you'll feel beter

"Wh- Celine? Celine, wait. Wait!" Damien stood from the chair at my side and followed Celine, trying to capture Celine's attention.

we can leave him

i promise he won't get hurt

i can tell you treasure him

just listen to me

"Yes, Damien?" I heard Celine ask, sounding agitated. 

"I... Are you alright? I know this news can’t be settling well with you." Damien sounded worried. The ringing in my head increased and I closed my eyes tighter shut. My hands gripped my dress under the table. 

Everyone continued their bickering while I focused on Damien and Celine. 

she's trying to take him

get rid of her

do it

i'll help

it'll all be okay

"I’m fine for now." Celine brushed Damien off. I shook my head at the thoughts intruding in my mind. Damien and Celine we're brother and sister. I knew them both well enough, incest was something I could never imaine them taking a part of. 

"I… er… But all this talk of the occult! And- and Mark is dead, wait! Wait. I just-I just didn’t think you were the type to become mixed up in all this." Damien pleaded. I slowly opened my eyes, my head was pounding. 

"There is more to this world than you could ever hope to imagine. I just have my eyes open to a small portion of it." Celine explained softly to her brother. 

"I… Just be careful! You too." Damien sighed as Celine shut the door. 

do it

i promise nothing will happen to him if you do it

i have a plan

you'll be able to see mark again

just do as i say

do as i do.

At every word placed into my mind, the ringing in my head increased in volume, the pain doubling until I couldn't seem to take any more. 

"Paige?" My eyes had closed again. I felt Damien's hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

we can save him

if you just listen to me 

I let out a trembling breath. "I'm okay," I mumbled weakly. 

Damien squatted to my level, cradling my chin with his hands. I avoided his gaze. 

"Look at me." The others were arguing in the background, but it was just that-background noise. 

I kept my eyes lowered from Damien's. I didn't not need him worrying about me. 

"Paige. Look at me." Damien's voice was stern and I felt a tear escape down my cheek. "Paige." Damien whispered, lifting my chin delicately and using his handkerchief to wipe my eyes. 

pathetic creature. 

Stop stop stop. I felt something in my mind break as I finally gave in to the voice in my head assaulting me, I screamed in my head, hoping to be loud enough to drown out the blasted voice in my head. 

"I'm. . ." My voice broke, and I couldn't find the energy to try again. Damien's hand made it to my cheek, and I laid my hand on top of his. 

"I'm going to get you out of here, I promise Paige. No more of this, just peace and quiet." I smiled and nodded. Damien's gaze turned wistful. "Just you and I. I promise." 

Damien leaned forward and kissed my forehead before standing and offering his hand. I gladly took it and stood, brushing my hand over the fabric of my mothers dress. Glancing up, I met Damien's eye. 

"Paige, I-" Damien was cut off by Celine yelling. 

"What happened? Why did you stop? Did you see something? Someone? Draw it. What is this? This doesn’t answer anything! You need to go back! Go back, now!" At hearing Celine so upset, we all bolted to the room they occupied. Damien was the first to reach the door and open it. 

"Celine, I think this is quite enough-" Celine didn't let Damien finish before cutting her brother off. 

"It’s enough when I say it’s enough!" Celine glared at me, and I shrunk back. Instantly her gaze softened. 

"C’mon partner, let’s go. Come on! Hurry it up! What did she do to you? What is this? Butler! Butler!" Abe ushered (Y/N) out of the room, calling for Benjamin. 

"What, what is it?" Benjamin wrung his gloved hands. 

"This mean anything to you?" Abe motioned to the entire situation at hand after Celine explained that (Y/N) had seen another person in their visions. I sent them a sympathetic look as they seemed quite fearful. 

"Well, maybe… No, sorry." I narrowed my eyes at Benjamin. He knew something and was holding back. Abe seemed to catch it as well.

"Spit it out if you got something!" Abe called, standing off to the butler before him. Damien caught my arm and pulled me back a half-step, placing his fingertips softly on the small of my back. 

"Well… It could be our groundskeeper, George, but he only works on weekdays." Benjamin seemed hesitant to speak, sharing a glance with the Chef, who looked nervous for a split second before controlling his expression. 

"Looks like your friend here may disagree with that notion!" I tilted my head to the side, it looked like Abe hadn't missed Chef's lapse in control.  

"Me?" Chef asked angrily. 

"Yeah, you." Abe turned on his heel, pointing a finger at Chef's torso. My head was spinning from my headache, but I was grateful that, for now, the voice seemed to be gone after my breakdown. 

"I don’t know shit. I plead the fifth, man." Chef batted Abe's hand away.

"Chef, if you know something, for God’s sake, spit it out!" Benjamin interjected, stepping forward to face Benjamin as well. 

I bit my lip, wincing at the sharp pain that ensued. I didn't like that everyone was turning on each other, but I knew that we needed to get to the bottom of this murder, and fast. 

"Okay, alright, you’re twisting my arm. Alright. George has been living on the grounds for years." Chef held up his hands, a guilty look falling over his face as Benjamin turned a ghostly pale. 

"What?" Benjamin looked appalled, sick even. 

"And you just now thought to share that information with us? For all we know, he could be the murderer!" Anger tinted my face pink at Abe's words and the thunder that followed them. He was right, Chef had kept a large piece of evidence from us. 

then him first?

I had to refrain myself from sighing, the voice was back. Faint in the back of my head, but it was back. 

"For the last time, stop saying that word!" Celine broke me from my internal struggle. 

"Look, George… just tends to the grounds, man. He’s a fuckin’ hermit!" Chef let his hands fall to his sigh, exasperated. 

"I don’t care what the fuck he is!" Abe called, stepping closer still to Chef, growing angrier by the second. 

Damien's hand flattened on my back as he stepped forward to join the conversation, arm sliding so that his fingers splayed over my hip, pulling me to his side. 

"Look, all this arguing is getting us nowhere! Just go outside and talk to this George and be done with it!" Damien's long patience seemed to have run thin finally. 

"Hold on a sec. You’re not coming with us?" Damien's grip tightened as Abe turned on us. My eyes were wide as Abe's gaze fixed on Damien's hand resting on my hip, a scowl forming on his lips. 

"I-I need to stay here with Celine. . . And Paige is in no shape to be romping around in the garden." My eyes snapped up to Damien. I had full intentions to go with them, it was my cousin that had been killed here, I wanted answers. But, a stubborn look from Damien told me I had no choice in the matter. 

"I don’t need help. Especially from you! And Paige can make her own decisions, she doesn't need you to tell her where to go and what to do!" Celine was boiling with anger, face slowly reddening. "You may be my older brother, but you do not know best all of the damn time Damien!"

"Our friend is dead! Paige's cousin is dead! ...I’m sorry. I just need answers to all of this. I already lost one friend today. I don’t want to lose another." Again, Damien's arm tightened around my waist, pulling me flush to him. 

"Fine, but I need to stay here." Celine crossed her arms to her chest. "And, Paige does look like she is going to collapse at any second. . ." Celine gave in, eyes, skimming my features and I knew I must look a mess. 

"Fine with me." Damien led me to Celine's side in the doorway of the room she had previously occupied with (Y/N). 

"Fine, good, yeah, whatever, who cares. Alright, you’re coming with me. Partner, you too. Hold on a sec. We’re missing somebody. Who had eyes on the Colonel?" I scanned the room to find that Abe was right, William was nowhere to be found. 

"Well, he appeared tired, and… went back to his room." I raised my eyebrow at Benjamin's half-assed explanation. 

"I’m sure he did. And with any luck, he’ll stay there. Alright, let’s roll out. Come on. Move it. Come on, partner, come on! Lead the way, Cookie." We watched as the small party made their way to the gardens, not moving until we heard the door shut. 

"Come on Paige. There should be room for you to lay down while I meditate and try to figure out what exactly is happening." Celine gently took my arm and lead me into the room. 

Scarves lined the walls and a small table was in the center of the room. Pillows were strewn across the floor and Damien lead me to a few of them strewn in the corner of the small area. Celine sat down on the pillows in front of the small table and shut her eyes, a calm expression falling over her face. 

"Lay down." Damien whispered in my ear, sitting by my head after I did as he told. He gently ran his hands through my hair as my eyes slid shut. 

There was a minute of calm before Celine broke her trance, standing abruptly. "I know what we have to do." Her voice echoed over itself and she was ghostly pale, "We can save Mark." 

I shot up, Damien following my actions as well. "Celine, this is nonsense. This isn't a joke, is it?" Damien's usually suave voice was trembling as he hooked an arm around my torso, pulling me back as tears streamed down my face.

cry baby  
can't even take knowing her cousin will be able to come back.  
listen to her,  
i told you we could bring him back,   
she's our key to bring him back

Light filled the room as I started to scream. As loud as I could, sobs breaking my voice over and over, Damien just holding me as I sunk to the floor. Celine walked to the doorway, lights blinding me as I felt my mind tear apart. 

"Paige." Damien whispered in my ear, "I've got you, you're mine, I'll make sure you're okay."

My screams faded as the world went black and I could no longer feel Damien's arms around my waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i currently have all of the chapters written for this and i have to physically restrain myself from clicking 'publish all' because, while i love this story and don't want it to end, i'm excited for you guys to read the end.


	9. Q/A?

A few of you probably have some questions. 

I probably have an answer.

I have a few things that you might want to know. 

So here you go. 

Sorry I'm such an enhancer 

But this had to be a poem,

Email me your questions

And I'll leave you alone.

 

 

Email: asksincerelybubbles@gmail.com


	10. C H A P T E R • S E V E N •

Paige:

Everything was dark. I couldn't see nor hear anything. There didn't seem to be any ground beneath me, but I didn't have the feeling that I was falling. Slowly, I curled my body into a ball, sobbing. I felt the cries leave my mouth, I knew that I should be wailing, but no sound left me. My throat was dry and my lungs burned. 

"Paige?" I heard Damien call, then Celine echo him, sounding closer. 

I tried to call out, tried to make even the smallest of sounds. 

pathetic.   
unworthy.   
you don't deserve to be alive.  
you should've listened when you had the chance.   
gotten rid of everyone when you had the chance.  
done what i said.   
you're worthless.  
and now i'm stuck with you,   
forever,   
me, with the pathetic girl  
who couldn't hold her shit together. 

"Paige. . ." I pried my eyes open to see Damien standing above me, a blue hue surrounding him. Celine stood behind him, the same aura surrounding her, but red. Damien squatted to my level and grabbed my hand. "Come on love, we're going to make them pay. we're going to be on top of the world." Damien shared a smile with Celine as I let myself be lifted, noting with little attention that I seemed to be giving off the same haze as Damien and Celine, a purple glow adorned the exposed skin of my arm. "That's my girl." 

We stood facing each other, Damien having a conversation I couldn't be bothered to listen to with Celine over his shoulder, his eyes focused on mine. His hair was tousled, not perfectly styled for once. Under the blue glow he was emitting, he seemed sickly pale, as did Celine. His suit was wrinkled, and a glance at Celine and myself revealed that our dresses were in no better shape. 

Damien's hand on my chin brought me to reality, "Whatever it takes to keep her mine and you safe sister, I'll do it." Damien's voice was solemn, a promise that hung in the air. 

"Even if it means. . ." Celine trailed off, seeming uncertain. I mentally kicked myself for not listening, they obviously were discussing plans. 

"Whatever it takes." Damien finished, his voice traveling in this plane of nothingness, then leaned down to press his lips to my forehead. "Whatever it takes." He whispered against my skin and I let my eyes close. 

 

 

Back At The Manor:

 

"What the hell is going on? Where is Celine? Where is Paige?" William straightened his hat as he came barreling into the room. 

"She’s gone- and so is everyone else." The grounds-keeper pushed past William and Abe, making his way out of the cursed house. 

"Wait a minute! Where the hell do you think you’re going?!" Abe grabbed the man's shoulder, stopping him at the top of the stairs. The gardener turned to him, pointing a finger at his face, centimeters from his nose. 

"Away from here. This place is cursed!" Stepping back, the man lifted his hands up, palms facing the ceiling. "If you had half a brain, you’d all do the same." Turning sharply, his hands fell to his sides, and he made his way downstairs, hoofing it out of the house as quickly as the aged man could. 

"Don’t walk away from me. Where’s Celine? Where's Paige? Where’s Damien?" William found himself panicking, he needed to know where the love of his life was, where his family was, where his best friend was. 

Chef looked ecstatic as he turned to William, "I’ve spent twenty-five years cooking for these uppity fucks. I’m not about to die for ‘em. I quit! Bitch!" With that, he made a vulgar hand gesture and walked downstairs, laughing as he kicked the rug out of place in his rush to leave. 

"I know things seem far beyond your control right now, but such that it is for all of us here. I shall take my leave, and I implore you to do the same." Benjamin pleaded to (Y/N), Abe, and William as he placed a hand on Williams shoulder.

"I won’t let my friends die in this god forsaken house! And if you all are too much of a coward to do the same, you would best leave before I kill you myself." William's voice rose in volume as he talked, truly feeling the panic in his chest as he struggled to come to terms with the situation at hand. Knowing he didn't have many options, he walked off, only to have Abe follow him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Now you hold on a second. I’ve got more questions-" William shook off Abe's hand, Benjamin and (Y/N) watching with slight fear for Abe, knowing that William was not in the right mind.

"Get your hands off me!" William snapped, turning for a split second to meet Abe's gaze with a look furious enough to kill, before turning and storming down the adjacent hallway. 

"What the hell’s going on here?" Thoroughly confused, Abe muttered before following William. Benjamin turned to (Y/N), a sympathetic look crossing his face.

"I know he’s in pain. And I know you might be too… But we need to leave this place. There’s only death here now." Benjamin walked off, leaving (Y/N) after turning back to look at them several times. Once he made it down the stairs, Benjamin fixed the rug the Chef rumpled before leaving, softly closing the door behind him for what he knew was the last time.

Alone, (Y/N) didn't know what to do with themselves. They stood quietly for a second, taking everything in as much as they could, staring at the path that everyone had left them though. Left them all alone, with nobody to console them.


	11. C H A P T E R • E I G H T •

At the Manor:

 

"Hey, help." (Y/N) whipped around, swearing that they heard Celine whispering. 

Seeing nothing, they turned to face the empty room. Feeling sick, they raised a hand to their head, the room foggy and dark. They looked around, the world seemed to lag a second behind. 

"Do you wanna talk about madness? Madness is stealing your best friend’s wife." Distorted and slow, they were able to make out Abe's voice. Slowly, they took the same path both Abe and William took moments ago, moving slowly, placing a hand on the wall to steady them when necessary. 

"Be careful!" (Y/N)'s head snapped up at Damien's voice, and they found themselves in a different room, at the top of the stairway.

"Now this evening, it’s not all about the poker. It’s not all about me. It’s about you." Mark's voice was wrong too, slow and surpy. Finding themselves with no other option, they took the stairs down to the foyer. Everything there was dark and gloomy as well. (Y/N) started to wonder if they had been given something, or if what Celine did to them was causing this distorted world. 

"Can’t we resolve this amicably?" Damien again, (Y/N) struggled to listen as they stumbled about, hearing several voices at once crowd their senses. They focused on their shoes.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my kitchen." Looking up at the unforgettable voice of the chef, they again found themselves in a new room, everything becoming more and more fuzzy as they walked with no destination on mind. 

"A domain of evil this is… But in we must go. You first." Benjamin, a voice clear and crisp to (Y/N)'s ears.

They blink several times, shaking their head as they approach a study. Their vision clears and they feel their ears pop slightly. This room is well lit. 

"There you are! I’ve been meaning to ask you some questions- What is this? The detective’s been keeping tabs on us? ...The detective’s been keeping tabs on me. And Celine! He’s the one who orchestrated all of this! He did this! Detective! Detective! Where is he? He took them from me… He took my friends from me. He took… Paige. He took Damien. He took Celine. Where is he? Where. Is. He?! Detective! Are you hiding from me?! He can’t hide forever. GET OUT OF MY WAY. Detective!" (Y/N) followed William as he climbed stairs, ranting and calling for Abe, finding him at the top of the stairwell. 

Almost in sync, they both pull out their guns. (Y/N) wondered briefly who gave both idiots a gun, but was shaken to the present by Abe yelling.

"You’d better choose your next words carefully, Colonel." Abe took a step back from William as he pursued closer.

"Only my friends get to call me by that name, and you, sir, are no friend of mine!" William seemed to have finally snapped, yelling in Abe's face.

"Ha, you’re one to talk about friends, you murderer!" (Y/N) flinched as thunder struck at Abe's words.

"I didn’t kill anybody! This is madness!" (Y/N) could practically feel the anger rolling off of William, they took a step forward, wanting more then ever to have the ability to speak. 

"Oh, you wanna talk about madness? Madness is stealing your best friend’s wife. Madness is squeezing him for cash to fund your own sick sexual exploits with that very woman-!" Abe taunted William until he could take no more.

"Shut up!" 

"Madness is plotting the death of your childhood friend because you can’t handle the tru-" With that last remark, William lunged at Abe and (Y/N) leapt into action, knocking Abe out of the way and ending up in their own wrestle with William. With a yell, William squeezed the trigger. 

Bullet met target as (Y/N) fell over the stairs banister. William, in a last feverish effort, reached out to catch them, but was too late and (Y/N) hit the floor with a sickening crunch. 

why, hello

All they saw was darkness.


	12. C H A P T E R • N I N E •

Paige:

The 'Under", as Celine had called it, was cold. I stood under Damien's arm as he and Celine discussed plans. I caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but my mind was focused elsewhere. I could see something in the sky. Pitch black, there was no light there aside from the shimmering lights we all gave off. 

But, I could've swore I saw somebody falling. Somebody who had the same stature as (Y/N).

"It was an accident! ...I swear." I snapped to the present at William's voice. Was he here as well? How nice, with (Y/N) on their way, maybe Abe would come too. Then we'd all be together here. 

(Y/N) hit whatever acted as the ground here, their eyes closed. 

Damien pulled me forward to watch as Mark rolled from the darkness. I blinked a few times. Mark was here? Maybe we would all finally be together again. I watched as his lips moved, heart pounding. If he was talking, he was okay, right? 

"It’s not fair, is it?" No, Mark, it wasn't. I hung my head as Damien pulled me closer, then forward some more. (Y/N) looked up at us, me standing between Damien and Celine, our shoulders touching. 

Feeling tired once more, I sat at their feet, Damien's hand resting on my head when I settled. I could feel Celine's eyes one me, and I glanced up at her. She sent me a determined smile and I returned it with the only smile I could manage. 

Celine's eyes widened and I looked away, smiling at the ground, at Mark. There was something funny about the whole situation, wasn't there?

"He took everything from us. He trapped us in here with this broken shell and no way out." Damien gestured to Mark with one hand. His voice echoed over itself as he spoke, glancing at Celine and I. 

"It’s true. This whole time I thought it was the house, but. . . I never thought he’d fall this far." Celine sounded upset, and I found it hard not to giggle at the obvious pun.

"And we played right into his hands. He’d been planning this for years, and now that son-of-a-bitch is out there walking around in my body." Damien's voice grew in anger, startling me. I looked up at him, then rested my head against his thigh, trying to provide comfort. I felt like a child in all of this, not comprehending anything that was happening around me. I knew something was wrong, I never I should be terrified, but the only thing I could feel was tired. 

"Damien, we can’t do this right now. Look, I know you have questions, and I can’t answer everything right now. Just know that Mark took everything from us from his twisted quest of vengeance. But death does not mean the same thing here." Celine cut Damien off before he could work himself up too much, trying to calm him. I felt her fingers brush my head as she talked. 

"What Celine means by that is… This doesn’t have to be the end. You’re still trapped in here the same as us, but your body is still out there. Broken as it may be, it’s still out there." I listened to Damien talk, watching (Y/N). They looked more then confused. I wished I could tell them that they weren't alone, that I believe in them. That it'd all work itself out. 

it's going to work itself out, (Y/N), we're strongest when we work together. 

The voice was louder then it ever had been in my head, but I saw (Y/N) glance at me, as well as Damien and Celine. Before I could get the chance to think about this is any kind of detail, Celine started talking again, she seemed to be the only one who could stay calm in all of this as she explained. 

"Mark’s not the only one who can use this place to his benefit. The same way I brought you here is the same way that I can send you back." Celine reached out her hands in a peaceful gesture. I saw (Y/N) debate the issue over in their head, and I silently begged them to agree. I trusted Celine and Damien, we could get out of this. 

"But you can’t survive on your own. You’re dead, after all. My friend, the Colonel sought to that." Damien sneered at the mention of William. I briefly wondered if, if I could talk, would it register as Damien and Celine's did? Would it echo and slow then speed up? 

"You can’t blame him. Honestly, he’s a good man. But he’s dangerous now." Celine glanced down at me with a sad smile. 

"I know this all sounds crazy. Honestly, I don’t know what the fuck is going on. But I know that I trust Celine, and Paige is stronger then she looks. And if you trust us. . . Just let me in. We can fix this. Together." Damien kneeled down and grabbed my hand, pulling me up once more. I forced myself to stand without his help, earning myself a proud glance from Celine. 

"I won’t force this upon you. You have a choice here. Just know this is the only way that you can escape." Celine waited for (Y/N) to nod, agreeing to their plan. 

"Just relax, we have to send Paige out first, she'll be able to open the world to you. But, I implore you, do not touch her when you get out. . . We have no idea what state she will be in." Celine, grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"This’ll work. I promise." Damien turned to me, holding my chin in his hands, "I promise." He set his chin on top of my head. If they could bring me out, when I didn't have a body, why couldn't they bring themselves out? 

Thunder rolled as Celine focused her energy. 

Just what were Damien and Celine doing for (Y/N)? For me?

It took a few seconds, but my eyes opened to light. I rolled over to see (Y/N) on the ground, William sitting over them without his coat or hat. He held Damien's walking cane in his hands. I watched as (Y/N) stood, bringing William's attention to them.


	13. C H A P T E R • T E N •

At the Manor:

Paige stood as soon as she could, feeling her body warm. With a heartbreaking sob, she burst into flame. (Y/N) watched in horror as amethyst colored flames licked her skin. She took one look at herself, then mouthed something to (Y/N) before running off, scorching the door and lawn on fire as she ran, her cries fading into the distance. 

Slightly fearful, (Y/N) saw the Colonel. They instantly took a step back, a hand finding its way to their abdomen, where they were shot what felt like only minutes ago. 

"Oh! No, no! It’s okay. I. . . thought you were dead. I-I-I mean, of course you’re not dead! How could you be dead? I-I-I wouldn’t have killed you. I. . . didn’t kill you. I mean, of course… I… Of course. I didn’t kill anybody. It was all a joke! Of course, it’s all a joke! Paige is awake too! Where did Paige go? She was here a second ago, but she ran off? Always playing games that one! Was she in on this? Were you in on this? Did Damien put you up to this? Of course he did! Damien, where are you, you rapscallion? Where are you? Celine? Ah, sun, come out now! It was good, it was good! You almost had me! Ha! Ha-ha! Celine?" Laughing, William set Damien's staff down, going to search the manor for Celine and Damien, calling their names as he did so, Paige's thrown in the mix as well. 

(Y/N) watched as they lost themselves, their skin and body morphing. When they looked in the mirror, they were no longer themselves.

"Colonel… If you can hear this… You better run." The figure in the mirror who looked like Damien, giving off a blue and red glow walked off, leaving (Y/N) with a broken mirror, trapped alone in solitude, watching the world through cracked glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but wait, there's more ;)


	14. C H A P T E R • E L E V E N •

12 J₳₦ʉ₳Rɏ 2018, 11:58 ₱₥

Paige:

Quietly, I made my way though the dead streets of Leeds. Nobody was awake in the already tranquil city, the lights in most houses were off. The cold air created goose flesh on my exposed arms, but a quick thought of something warm and uncontrollable rid my skin of it's shivers. 

My pace was steady, my heels were the only sound that could be heard echoing in the darkness. 

I let my thoughts wonder, as they so often did, to a time decades ago, when I would've been frightened to tears of even the thought of walking empty streets in the dark alone. I would've made sure that I was home before sunset, and if I wasn't, I would have an escort.

The Paige who lived then didn't know the horrors that would await her, the powers that she would control, the people she would make bend at her fingers. The Paige who lived then didn't know the pain of truly loosing somebody, not just leaving them or having them leave you, not even loosing someone to deaths cold grip. The Paige who lived then didn't know the raw and exposed fear that I lived in now, despite having most everything I wanted at a snap of my fingers. 

most

but, not

e v e r y t h i n g

Sinister and cold, the voices in my head had only grown since then, they were a part of me, they didn't just suggest, but forced. 

yes,

think of what i made you do

little Damien's sacrifice didn't do anything

he took the brute force for nothing

I felt tears burn behind my nose at his name. I swallowed against the dryness of my throat, trying my best to ignore the voices I was stuck with for the rest of eternity, forever without one myself. 

and you, 

like a little child, 

helpless and hopeless let it happen

and now you can't even say anything in retaliation

because you're pathetic

I stood up straighter. The voice was right, I was weak, I had come to terms with it ages ago. I was weak and alone. 

don't forget mute

I winced at the hissing in my head, a sharp ringing accompanying it, as it always did. 

And mute, I was weak, alone, and mute. 

I was called on by mortals, begging me to do their bidding often. They read about my strange disappearance, a seer saw what I had became, wrote it in a book somewhere, and people called on me during times of need. 

I didn't know what I was anymore, the mortals called me a demon, but that didn't feel right. 

I wasn't mortal, not anymore. But, I was not a demon, the word didn't click right in my mind, and I had no hunger or need for anybody's essence. I wasn't mortal, I wasn't holy, I wasn't a demon. 

pathetic

hybrid

I nodded. Yes, hybrid was the word I had decided on many years back, but it still didn't seem to fit right. It clenched my teeth and knotted my stomach. It was the closest I had, but it wasn't it. 

then what the hell are you?

quit your complaining, i can tell you:

you're alone,

Alone, yes. 

pathetic,

Pathetic, that sounds right.

useless,

Useless, sounded true.

and alone.

Another undeniable. Alone. 

I unlocked my flat door when I reached it, knowing what I had concluded would have to do, I couldn't come up with anything else. 

I stepped inside and kicked off my shoes into the basket by the door, then fumbled with my dress zipper. Once unzipped, the dress ended up on the floor of the hallway as I made my way into the kitchen, now barefoot and only in my slip. I opened my fridge and leaned against the door, contemplating an actual meal or just an apple. 

we're not alone, Paige dear

I jumped up at those words, and I could feel it. The aura of the room was full. Instantaneously, my hands lit up with purple fire.

Ever since I had 'woken up' from the Under, my fire was never the same, always tinged with purple. I was scared of it at first, but I soon discovered that this new fire was under my control completely. 

Turning slowly, I caught red and blue flashes in my peripheral vision. I paused. Maybe it was just the television? 

you twat.

so useless, 

you can feel them in the room, 

and i may not like you, 

but if you die, 

so do i,

so turn your ass around completely and get rid of him

Him? Whomever was here was a Him? Why did it sound so venomous when saying Him? And why was is so quiet? A small, weak, whisper in the back corner of my ear, almost as if it didn't want to be heard. 

My fire in my hands flared and I watched as the colors on the walls collided, red and blue and purple. 

I had seen this before, in the Under, with Celine and. . . oh Him.

I spun around, a perfect pirouette. And there he was. 

"Paige. . ." His voice echoed over itself, deep and high and regular at the same time, repeating over for a second before it was quiet. 

My knees locked as I steadied myself, the fire burning off of the tips of my fingers ached. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew I would. The fire was begging to jump out and scar his face. 

His face.

The same as it was all of those eons ago, centuries ago, decades ago, years, hours, minutes, seconds. . . It was the same as every time I called it to mind, but different.

His eyes were the same colour, but darker somehow. He was emitting a red and blue glow, like a poorly edited 3D movie. His hair was disheveled, and he seemed taller. 

I wondered briefly what differences he saw in me. 

Did he notice the bags under my amber eyes? The chewed fingernail beds, under the perfectly painted nails, a blackish blue with a red line on random nails? The way that I stood taller, but more defensive? My hair was longer, I knew that, and fell in dark brown tangles to my waist, weight pulling out the curls that had hung to my shoulders last time he saw me. 

"Say something, dammit!" His voice boomed. "Stop it with your dear in the headlights look and say something! Please. . ." The last word was a plea, broken and soft. 

I knew I couldn't do what he wanted, I had yet to utter even a word since that night. 

"Paige!" He roared, I only smiled. With a growl, he stalked towards me, backing me up to the fridge. I peered up at him with a smile I knew was unsettling. I had been told as such, cries of fear telling me I looked mad before I did something my mind always blacked out. "Say something." His eye twitched and I felt a tug at the base of my stomach, the same tug as someone who commanded me after getting me to agree to do their bidding. I knew that usually, I couldn't ignore this tug, but I also knew that I physically couldn't talk. I giggled, interested to see how this would play out. 

she doesn't talk much

The voice was loud, and it echoed. I could see the startle in Damien's eyes. But was it really Damien? He didn't seem like Damien, and behind his voice I could hear another familiar one drowned out. I could feel someone else as well, two people merged into one, one overpowering the other with a force I had gotten accustomed to throughout the years: the Host. 

I listened closer as Not Quite Damien spoke.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked, searching my eyes. His hands seemed to have found my throat, one thumb grazing my chin. 

does it matter?

I needed him to say something else, because what I heard couldn't have been right, it wasn't possible. 

"Of course it matters, dammit! And why can't she talk?" His hands tightened around my neck, not quite stopping my air, but slowing it. 

I laughed, fully and completely. I wasn't wrong. Celine! Celine was there, overpowered by Damien, but they seemed to be merged by the host, not one nor the other, but something entirely new. 

"Why is she laughing?" His voice was getting louder and I brought my hands up to cover my ears, I still hated loud noises, thunderstorms could still scare me. "I. . . Why were you laughing? Love, talk to me."

tell her, she wants to know,

how are you doing?

she misses you,

all the pathetic thing ever thinks about.

i can see clear as day who and what you are, 

but tell her,

explain.

then i will do the same in her favour. 

Why was it helping me? Why was it being considerate? Asking the questions I was parched to hear, saying they'll explain if Not Damien nor Celine explains first.

start with your name, dammit

listen to me. 

i have become her

i hate her,

but i guess it fits, as she hates herself, 

start with your name, 

explain that day, 

tell us, 

i want to know too. 

He swallowed then nodded. "Lets go sit," He offered his hand, kissing my palm when I gave it to him. "Put the fire out love, I have no intentions of harming you." 

I did as he said, then let myself be lead to the couch. I sat as he started to pace, wondering if I should've grabbed that apple, I didn't think this was going to be a quick moment. 

"Celine and Damien made a deal, all the way back then, save you and take as much of the host as they could. Y/N was sacrificed without Damien's knowledge, so that Celine could ensure that you three survived. But, uh," He cleared his throat, "I was made instead. Dark. My name is Dark. And, dammit, I have all of their memories of you, Damien and Celine and the Host, they're all me, I am them, but Damien, with his rage at Celine for not saving Y/N, at the Colonel, at the entire situation. Damien, with his all-consuming love for the brunette that I have so many memories of, is the one I feel I most am, if that makes since. 

"Celine keeps us alive and powerful. I have everything I do because of her power, the Host, in a sense, turns the volume up on that power, magnifying it to astounding levels. And Damien, I have the most of his emotions. 

"I hear them bickering, I feel what they feel, but I am my own person of sorts. But, despite being my own person, I know you Paige, and the siblings, both Celine and Damien, they loved you. So, in turn, I have their feelings, and. . ." Dark met my gaze, I held my breath. "Look, for all means and purposes, I am one of the most powerful beings in this world and others, I shouldn't be this nervous in front of a five-foot-nothing little girl, but I am nervous as hell. I see you, and I am just flooded with all of these emotions, and I know what I want." He shot me a look, and I knew that he was used to getting what he wanted. 

she was never the same after that night, 

her fire was purple, and her heart was broken. but, the biggest change was her mind. she's entirely mental. mostly of my doing, but that night changed us all. 

she isn't sweet, innocent Paige anymore, Dark. she has her moments of clarity, where she is entirely lucid, but then something makes her snap back into place. 

i, for one, don't mind her this way, shes much more interesting. 

as for me? 

i've already told you, i am her. 

but i'm guessing you need a bit more then that.

you say you have their memories? 

then you should remember that when Paige was no more then a babe, her father launched her into a fire. 

she called out, and the intensity of it, along with her mothers pleas, brought me to her,

and we became one. 

i was a dying spirit, and she was a dying baby, we merged easily.

i've always been there, but she was able to control me, despite the host in her childhood house trying to amplify my control so that total madness would ensue. 

the only thing that she couldn't control was the fire.

but, when the host was at it's peak all of that time ago, i was able to gain all control for a few days.

then, she gained control of the fire, but her mind wasn't the same. 

she can only have one or the other. 

and my guess is that the same rule applies here.

i keep her alive and immortal, but her payment to the host was her voice for survival. 

she cannot speak and will never be able to. 

and i will not let her become a plaything under your wishes, despite her whines and wants, i deserve better, and i hate to say it, but she does as well. 

so, what'll it be Dark?

kill me to have her for a minute before she perishes?

or let us be and she lives.

it's your move, choose wisely. 

Tears soaked my face. I knew it wasn't kidding, I could feel the truth leeching from every word it uttered. I would never be with Dark nor Damien nor Celine again. Despite the fact that Dark could probably help me, and was what I needed. 

Dark looked enraged, arms clasped behind his back at he stood before me, eyes black with fury. The suit he was wearing was singed at the collar, his suit jacket was nowhere to be found. 

I pulled my lips into a smile again, one that split my face and tended to ward off any mortal who saw it. Dark returned my smile with one of his own, sinister, but poised. 

"Just wait Paige. I will get what I deserve." With that, he was gone and I was alone once more. 

With sobs racking my body, I stood up. 

Maybe just an apple. I wasn't in the mood to make an entire meal. Yes, and apple, some televisions, then bed. That would do. 

my, you've really gone completely mad

I grabbed my apple, wiping my eyes, then sat down to decide what to watch through blurry vision.


	15. C H A P T E R • T W E L V E •

14 j₳₦ʉ₳ɽɏ 2018, 5:28 ₳₥

Paige:

I couldn't sleep. I found out that I had no need for sleep, but it passed the empty hours of the night, and I still enjoyed a nap here or there. But, after Dark left, I couldn't sleep. I would lay in bed with my eyes closed, perfectly still, waiting for sleep to come and it never would. So, hours before I had to go to the small job that I had picked up, I found myself still awake, painting my nails in the middle of my kitchen. 

i vote purple

The voice always wanted purple. I examined the red nail polish, but put it down. After a second of deliberation, I picked up the yellow polish, looking at it through the kitchen light. 

it's better then the red.

With a shrug, I started the slow process of applying the paint to my nails, leaving my ring finger nails blank, I would paint them white later. 

wait, no

The voice sounded more distorted then usual, almost in distress. I sat up straight, pausing the laptop sitting in front of me playing 'Friends'. Static filled my ears. Slowly, I twisted the cap onto the polish, listening as the static slowly focused into low humming. 

I looked at my wet nails, the polish shiny. It looked quite ridiculous with my bitten nail beds and two unpainted nails. I tensed, but didn't look up as I felt something sit down in front of me. 

"I, personally, favored the blue." I looked up to see Dark lounging comfortably against my refrigerator, an arm propped up by his knees. His suit was in tact this time, complete with his coat. There was no wrinkle in sight. Dark sent me a chilling smile, fixing his tie and running a hand through his messy hair. "Did you miss me?" He leaned forward, catching my chin with his forefinger, "Because I missed you. . . so much."

I searched my head for the weight that the voice usually occupied right behind my ear, but it was nowhere to be found. I pushed all of the air in my body out, skimming the floor where dozens of nail polishes were strewn about. I reached forward and picked up the bottle by Dark's thigh. A pearly white. 

"I have been everywhere, talking to everyone for you. The least you could do is welcome me," He snarled. I glanced up at him, making eye contact for a second before smiling softly and looking at my nails. I unscrewed the cap and brushed off the extra polish on the side of the bottle. "Better." Dark mumbled something under his breath, watching me paint my two unfinished nails. When I was finished, I gathered all of the bottles and set them into the basket I had dumped them from, then looked at Dark. 

He stood in one fluid motion and offered his hand. I took and carefully allowed myself to be helped up. I smoothed out the simple dress I was wearing. I saw all of the other woman of this age in jeans, shorts, and tiny skirts, but I was always hesitant to put anything of that sort on, it didn't feel right. So, I stuck to my dresses, which were dubbed 'vintage' and 'adorable'. But, I would be the first to admit the hassle of a corset was not missed by me, and shoes were much more comfortable. 

"Grab your coat, we have somewhere to be." Dark nudged me out of the kitchen and followed me to my room, looking around curiously. I didn't know what he was looking at, as I hardly decorated, just a few plants here and there. 

I slid on the simple peach coat that went with the white dress I was in, then turned to Dark. He offered his arm, which I gladly took. He stood still for a second, before muttering something. I glanced up to see him reach into his coat pocket and hand me a single rose. Blood red and pristine, I gladly took the gift. 

Once I did so, Dark led me out of my flat and into the sleepy streets beginning to wake up. "Just this way." Dark leaned down to whisper into my ear, turning me down an unfamiliar street. 

We walked in silence, and I took the time to wrack my brain for the voice. It was never dormant for this long, it always had something to say, a comment to make. I heard Dark chuckle after a moment, and a numbness appeared where the voice normally did. 

it's gone love

I stopped in the middle of the street. My mind was so broken, I could have sworn that I heard Dark.

true, your mind is broken  
but it's me

"It's just me." Dark mumbled into my ear, not standing behind me. Gently, he nudged me through an open door and into an empty house. "We should be able to talk here." Dark mumbled, leading me to a room with a few arm chairs and couches. The room was nowhere big enough to hold all of the furniture it did, it looked more like it was a temporary place to hold them rather then their final destination. 

I sat down on one of the chairs, back rigid. I could still feel Dark lingering in my mind, so I focused all of my energy on that. I wanted to keep him there. Sure, I trusted him, but I wanted my thought to be my own, and if he was going to be in my head, then I would do everything in my power to keep him in one spot. 

"I pulled a few favors, talked to a few people." Dark sat down on the couch in front of me, our knees touching. He unbuttoned his jacket as he sat, leaning back. "The voice is gone, being taken care of as we speak. You have no need to worry anymore Paige, like I said, you're mine." Dark cupped my cheek with his hand, "Aren't you happy?" His voice deepened, those three words repeating over themselves over and over, the pitch changing with every repeat. 

I cleared my throat, raising an eyebrow at him. A smile slowly built up on his face and he nodded at my unspoken question. He was encouraging me to talk. I swallowed against my dry throat, then shook my head, I couldn't do it. Growling, Dark motioned to me again and I opened my mouth slowly, but the smallest of attempts brought agony to my throat.

"Try it, say something." Dark seemed to be growing impatient. I tried again, tears coming to my eyes when the pain struck again. "Again." He mumbled, leaning closer. I shook my head, looking down. This was going to be a slow process, it had to be. "I said again." The tug at the base of my stomach returned as Dark leaned closer still, resting his hands on the arms of my chair. "It's not like you can change who you are! You're one of us! Admit it! You like it. You love it. You love me. Accept it. You. Can't. Change." His voice was like silk, his fingers brushing over my skin. I was breaking. Slowly I dragged my eyes up to meet his. Black pools awaited me, snapping me back to reality. "You may think you can't change, but I'm sure as hell going to try. And so will you. So, try. . . again."

He was hovering against me, weight on one hand as he used his other to brush the hair off of my cheek. "I. . . it hu-. . .hurts," I forced my voice to come out through the pain, tears running down my cheeks. My voice was broken, coming in and out, a single word a struggle. I started to cough and Dark handed me his handkerchief. I took it gladly.

When I moved the cloth from my lips, it was stained with tiny droplets of blood. I winced at the pain in my throat. 

"But you did it," Dark mumbled, holding my head in his hand. Slowly, he sat back, pulling me with him so that I was laying forward on his lap in an awkward hug. "You did it." Dark's hand gently found its way to my throat and a soothing feeling washed over it. "Rest now, love. I'm not going anywhere."

I felt my eyes slowly shut. I believed him, I felt safe for the first time in a long time. 

I was home.

 

***

I woke up in a familiar bed. The sheets were warm and a knitted blanket fell over my shoulders. A quick glance told me it was my own childhood blanket. But, I was not where I expected to be when I saw it. I was at my flat, in my own bed. 

A warm presence filled the air as I stood up. I was in the same dress as yesterday, so I quickly changed into a new one. It fell past my knees in blue silk. After dressing, I quickly ties my hair into a braid then made my way out of my room, wondering if it was all a dream. And, if it was real, where was Dark?

it was real,  
and i am always here

I startled at the sound of Dark's voice in my mind, hesitating before walking into the kitchen. So, not a dream then. I started to cook some sort of food, as I was starving. I could think of the events that had occurred later, but as for right now, I was weak with hunger. 

I started to cook eggs, slowly moving them around the pan so they wouldn't burn. 

I jumped at the feeling of arms around my waist, but a quick glance revealed Dark standing behind me. "Is there enough for two?" He asked, his hair tickling my cheek. I nodded and felt him chuckle, "good." His arms tightened around my waist, squeezing me to the point where it almost hurt. 

The eggs were soon done, and I slid them on plates, Dark still attached to me like a small child to his mother. He had started humming softly in my ear while I cooked, but had stopped when I shut off the stove. 

We ate in quiet, enjoying each others' company. I studied him. He had the same red and blue glow as Damien and Celine, but not always. Like me, it only seemed to show up in moments of anger or panic. The area around his eyes was dark, almost resembling smeared eyeliner. He looked tired, and I knew he was. From what I understood, he had taken the role the voice played in my life up until this point: keeping me immortal. While I knew he was strong enough, I feared living off of him like a parasite. Unlike the voice, he seemed content in letting my thoughts remain mostly my own. 

I cleared the dishes after we were done, Dark watching with a blank expression. When I was finished, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him.

"I feel like I need to set some things straight." I looked up at him. He towered over me, so he leaned down so that our faces were almost level, "You are mine, and mine only. I have no intentions of hurting you, but I will if I feel need be." His grip on my wrist tightened, and I nodded with wide eyes. "And we aren't staying here. The manor has been empty for long enough." I nodded once again. 

He seemed to be done, satisfied with my response, he let go of my wrist and wound his arms around my waist. We stood like that for a minute, I was utterly confused while he seemed to be debating. 

"Fuck it." 

Suddenly, he closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. Shocked, I tried to pull back, only to be pulled closer. It took me less then a second to melt into the kiss, my arms moving from his arms to his neck. 

After a moment, he allowed me to pull away to breathe, a smirk resting on his lips. I leaned my forehead on his chest, smiling my first full smile since that night. 

"Damn." I breathed, despite the pain in my throat at that small word. 

I heard Dark chuckle in response.

mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and. . . well, no and. that's it.   
> i hope you enjoyed this journey, i know i did.   
> i have never published a book that i actually finished.   
> while i do finish stories in notebooks all of the time,   
> this is my first, finished, published story,   
> so thank you for all of your support.   
> i have come to the decision, after much deliberating, that there will be no sequel.  
> i'm sorry.   
> but, if you guys so please, i have many more anecdotes i have imagine for this book, and would be more then happy to give you guys a few small 'extras' chapters :) they're all on Quotev, my user is 'sincerelybubbles' , and i may even take requests if you have questions as to what happens next, what you'd like to know, or just how something would happen. 
> 
> the q/a is next chapter :)) comment questions, pm them to me, or email them to me at asksincerelybubbles@gmail.com   
> thank you all so much, you are such lovely people.   
> again, that you all so much,   
> and i hope to see you all in another story, yeah?  
> xoxo,   
> bubbles


	16. Q/A!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anom=anonymous

Q: How do you keep the story so close to the original YouTube script? -Anom

A: This is the site I used. (this website has literally the best community and the entire script is on it, so I don't have to constantly keep rewatching the WKM videos.) But, I will be honest with you, copying and pasting felt like cheating, and lead to a lot of frustration, so I avoided it most of the time, meaning that I looked at the scripts and videos, and typed everything out. This helped with making sure that I stayed on plot, but wasn't losing my way of formatting my writing. 

 

Q: What inspired you to write this? (Aside from the videos ofc) -Anom

A: Well, the CrankGameplays fanfiction I was writing has a huge impact. (Spoilers, I guess) I really knew that I wanted Winter to be a part of the video production if I continue the story that far down the timeline. The only problem was that I didn't just want her to be an editor because I have a whole idea for her being in set filming, so I had to make her a part. I decided to write a short description about her role in the videos, and ended up with a basis for a story that I absolutely had to write, so I did. (And, now, that story is under such large construction, that it has been taken down, but it will be back :) )

 

Q: Why did you choose to mirror Paige after yourself? (Don'tgetmewrongIloveher) -Anom

A: Self-exploration, really. I've always put some of my characteristics into my character, it's hard not to, but this time, I put myself in the mindset of how would you honestly react? And wrote that. Of course, some things are overdone, I am not that crazy yet, but she is as close to me and how I would honestly react in a lot of these situations. (Alsodontworryaboutit,iloveyou:))

 

Q: Who is your biggest inspiration? -Kaela 

A: My mum, probably. She's been through a lot and went through it always doing what she thought was best for me and my siblings, always putting us first. Whenever I get asked this question, that's always my first answer because she fought so hard to make it to where I could write what I wanted and share it with you guys :)

 

Q: What was your biggest fear while writing this? -Anom 

A: Disappointing people, I think that being a disappointment is always a fairly large fear of mine, but putting yourself out there, raw and exposed, that fear just magnifies because it is all out there and so real and you can't stop people from having opinions, we just have to accept them for what they are. I live my life choosing to try and make others happy, and when I don't do that, not only do I feel lost, but I feel empty, and just lost.

 

Q: I know you've talked about it before, but how to you juggle your personal life with your depression and OCD and writing? It seems like a lot. -Anom

A: Well, dealing with it really is a struggle, and as you know, I took a very long hiatus. I think the best way to deal with it is to write as much as you possibly can when you really really want to write and take breaks. Really, really, really, breaks. Breathe and talk to people. I deal with depression anxiety and OCD, if you were wondering. It's also really important to make sure you don't loose yourself. Pouring yourself into something is okay, but make sure it doesn't consume you.

 

Q: How did you come up with the whole burning thing? -Yɪᴠᴜʀɴᴋᴀɴɪ

A: Paige is an OC that I've had in my head for a long long time. WU hasn't really cleared up much of her backstory and I'm thinking of releasing more about her later. But really, the idea was there from the start: she would have a tragic exposure to unknown forces when she was young and wouldn't be able to have control over anything once the floodgates opened. I also wanted it to symbolize that she always felt that feeling of no control whatsoever and that living a life where you just give up can be very dangerous.

 

Q: Are you okay?  -Stolen Oreos

A: Always my love, thanks for your concern :)

 

Q: How did you get to know Kiersten and become so close to her? -Anom  
A: I read her Googliplier fanfiction, then all of her other books because she is a f r i c k e n wonderful writer. I followed her and finally gained the courage to message her to ask her for her opinion on this book, and she answered, we started talking, and yeah :) She seems intimidating at first, but Kiersten really is just a sweet person ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bestil my bleeding heart, agh, it's really over.
> 
> So many of you guys asking questions wanted to stay hidden and that's okay :)
> 
> I wanted to honestly and with all of my heart say thank you thank you thank you. 
> 
> So much. 
> 
> I love you all so much
> 
> And if you love me and want to stick with me, I have other stories :) 
> 
> Agh, I can't say it enough,
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Bubbles


End file.
